cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion tank (Tiberium Wars)
|req= |hotkey= |squadsize= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |airspeed= |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range= |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= }} The Scorpion Tank is a Nod main battle tank appearing in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background Prototyped before the Second Tiberium War (first units were deployed as early as 2034, during the Rio Insurrection), Marcion's writings state that he himself created the design, attributing Kane with inspiring him to do so.Scorpion tank unit profile, commandandconquer.com The the new tank, codenamed the Scorpion, has three unique design features - first, the front of the tank is sloped, with the back completely exposed. Second, the gun is mounted on the front right next to the crew compartment. Third, it moves on three threads. This configuration, while odd at first glance, provides excellent maneuverability, as the articulate rear tread allows for fast turns and reversing. The mobility and speed of the Scorpion tank also minimizes the danger of a rear-armour shot from enemy tanks. The driver is protected by Nod's trademark insect-like cockpit, also used in the Reckoner, Venom and the Attack Bike. The main weapon is a classic 105mm APDS cannon, which is moderately effective against newer armour, such as that equipped to a Predator MBT. It can be upgraded to a Spitfire laser capacitor, which increases its firepower dramatically, but increases the fragility, as it partially uses the space on the rear track. Another upgrade is a forward mounted dozer blade, which allows the light tank to crush enemy heavy infantry (e.g. GDI Zone Troopers and Scrin Shock Troopers), a feat impossible for the default configuration, as well as remove minefields and crush Scrin disintegrators without any harm. It also increases the armour of the Scorpion. The Scorpion's light weight allows it to be airlifted into and out of combat with Nod Carryalls, though the heavier Predators can be airlifted with GDI's own transports, the V-35 Ox. Scorpions are widely used by Nod forces in all theaters of war, being cheap to construct, fast and available early in the tech tree. Only a War Factory is required to construct them and they are far cheaper than the Predator or the Devourer Tank in addition to having superior speed and maneuverability. Having said that, if an equal number of Scorpions and Predators or Devourers face off, the Scorpions almost always come off worse. However, in superior numbers and/or with deft tactical handling (emphasis on superior numbers), Nod commanders can usually count on the Scorpion to carry them through. Of note is the fact that Scorpions were used by the Legendary Insurgent to defend a Liquid Tiberium lab in the Amazon before subsequently destroying a GDI base located nearby. Notable deployments * During the Rio Insurrection, the Nod AI LEGION, who was in command of the Brotherhood's forces there, acquired these tanks after its troops had captured the four radio stations, subsequently spreading Nod propaganda. * A small detachment of Elite Scorpion Tanks, stealth tanks and Venoms were also used to secure nuclear warheads from GDI in Australia. After that, they were assigned to protect them from the initial Scrin attack long enough, in order to let the transports and their warheads be evacuated via Carryall Squad, callsign XA-17. In-game Advantages: *The fastest tank in the War. Very good mobility. *Cheap (800 credits) compared to the Predator and the Devourer. *Do good damage with the Spitfire laser capacitor upgrade. *Can crush standard infantry without dozer blades. *Dozer blades make them deadly against heavy infantry (Zone Troopers, Shock Troopers, Zone Raiders). *Available to Tier 1. Disadvantages: *Light armor compared to to others tanks. *Laser capacitor upgrade only available to the standard Nod faction. *Vulnerable to anti-vehicles infantry. *Without dozer blades, heavy infantry obliterate them without too much trouble. *Mammoth Mk. III , Avatars and Annihilator Tripods can crush or destroy it easily. *Not very effective without upgrades. *Defenseless against aircraft. *Only effective in large numbers. Gallery File:scorpion.jpg|Nod Scorpion tank concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 2.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 3.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 4.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 5.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 6.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 7.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 8.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 9.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 10.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 11.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 12.jpg|Ditto References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks